Serge: Part 1
by clarkkent1884
Summary: my first fan fic. Should be multiple parts. About a boy named Serge and his quest to become a Dragon Master. R&R plz.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
********************************* Serge woke up to the bright sun shining through the window. It had been four years coming. Serge's graduation from an outreach center of Pokemon Tech in Blackthorn City was that day. It was Serge's goal since he saw his brother become part of the Elite Four ten years ago. Serge's other sibling decided on a career outside of Pokemon. Serge was determined to be better than his eldest brother, his hero. He took the first step to becoming a dragon master by attending Pokemon Tech in the "City of Dragons," Blackthorn City. His brother was going to attend his graduation and Serge was nervous. Serge lived with one of his brother's close friends Claire. She was like a sister to Serge since Serge was born. Claire was the trainer at the Blackthorn City Gym, which specialized in Dragon-type Pokemon. There also was a hidden lake behind the gym. The lake housed a school of dratini in it. It was one of only three places in the world.  
  
After the reception Claire and Serge's brother, Lance were planning to throw a reception for Serge. They also said that they had a gift for him. Serge was dying to know what the gift was. He had been waiting for a month to find out, but tonight he would. He left the house for the school. The house looked like a log cabin, but inside it was technologically advanced. There was a computer in every room that kept track of every trainer that won a badge in the Johto League. It also kept track of how trainers fared in the Johto League Tournament. The last trainer that came through and beat Claire was the winner this year. His name was Ash Ketchum. Serge remembered meeting him and his friends when they came to challenge Claire.  
  
First Serge had to get through graduation. It was a long and boring day. He watched as his classmates walked across the stage and were handed their Pokedex. Serge was after May Birch. May was the daughter of the professor from Hoenn Island. She and Serge were close friends but had a rivalry when it came to Pokemon. May always thought that she is the standard for Pokemon trainers and she was hard-pressed to prove it. "May Birch," said the headmaster of the school.  
  
Serge knew he was next and was holding on to the edge of his chair. He was nervous for the first time in his life. Serge was never known to be nervous. Even on the first day of school when kids came up and asked him about his older brother, Lance. Serge knew he would always be in the shadow of Lance, but Serge planned to be better than his brother.  
  
Serge was suddenly kicked out of his trance when he heard his name come over the intercom. He walked up to the stage and was given his diploma by the headmaster. He was finally done with school and now he could start to train to become a dragon master.  
  
After graduation the party started. It was at Claire's house and everyone was there. Serge walked up to his brother to say hi and ask what the gift was. Lance was talking to Claire and some of her friends when Serge walked up. "Hi brother. How have you been?" Serge asked.  
  
"I have been great. I am proud of you Serge. You are going to make a fine dragon trainer one day. Too bad that you will never be better than me," said Lance with a smirk in his face.  
  
"I can't wait until I face you and wipe that smirk off your face, Lance," replied Serge.  
  
"I can. Before I forget, Claire and I have decided to give you a special gift. As you already know Claire and I are dragon trainers. We both have the most powerful dragons in the world. We decided that since you want to become a dragon trainer, that we should breed our two dragons together. So here you go," said Lance while pulling a Pokeball off of his belt. He threw it onto the ground and out came a form of energy and it took shape of a Dratini. Serge looked at it and he had a look of shock and awe on his face. "Your face says it all, tyke," said Lance again with the smirk on his face.  
  
"Thank you Lance and thank you Claire," Serge replied. He gave Claire a wink while he was grabbing his new Pokeball from Lance. He couldn't wait to train his new dratini, but first he had to think of a nickname for his Pokemon. "Um . . . let me think here. Draco . . . no . . . no . . . um . . . that's it Kairyu (Kairyu is the Japanese name for dragonite). Yay I got my first Pokemon, Kairyu."  
  
Name: Kairyu Type: Dratini (F) Lvl: 5 


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freaks  
  
********* Serge was twelve years old and now finally a graduate from Pokemon Tech. Serge was the youngest graduate in the history of the school. According to the Pokemon League rules though Serge could not participate in league matches because of his age. You had to be thirteen to start on the journey. The league made little exceptions but none was made for Serge. He applied to get his Pokedex but the league denied his request. Serge decided to train for a year and maybe catch new Pokemon while he was training. Serge wanted to go to Kanto to meet Professor Oak, the Pokemon Professor as some like to call him. Serge's mom bought him tickets for the train. Today was the day he had to leave to Celadon City. He couldn't wait. He had yet to move out of Blackthorn City but now was the day he was going to live on his own. Get use to the world outside Johto. He promised himself though that he would come back to Johto, not as a citizen, but as a trainer.  
  
The train slowly took off from the train station. It would be an hour until the train arrived in Celadon City. They had to travel through the underground tunnel first. It was a long ride but at least Claire made snacks for the trip. Serge wasn't hungry yet because of the nervousness of meeting the famous Professor Oak. Lance called ahead to ask the professor to pick up Serge at the train station. At least Serge didn't have to try and find Oak's home in Pallet Town. Pallet Town now has been growing since Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak became the top two trainers in the Johto region. Serge had met both trainers and saw both of them take on Claire for their eighth and final badge in the Johto League.  
  
Serge looked out the window and saw that the train was finally entering the underground tunnel. It was the first of its kind connecting the Kanto and Johto regions. The only way to reach the Hoenn Island was by the underground path carved out by Pokemon. The other islands were the Orange Islands. The Orange Island held a challenge match but to qualify one must beat the eight Orange Island trainers. Many have done so in the past but the Orange Island master was a different matter. He had a dragonite one of only five that were registered as a tame Pokemon. Lance and Claire both had one each, then there was the Orange Island master, Gary Oak, and then the last dragonite captured or raised was just registered to Ash Ketchum. Serge had taken the time to memorize all the facts about dragon-type Pokemon. His favorite though was dragonite.  
  
Serge heard the train rambling upon the tracks as they entered the first checkpoint in the underground tunnel. "Five more to go," whispered Serge to himself. He looked around and saw a magazine lying in front of him on the desk. Pokemon Monthly was the title. On the cover Serge saw Ash holding up the Johto League trophy that he won by beating Gary Oak. Serge had read this magazine already at Claire's house but he decided to read it again. The first article was entitled 'How to Find and Catch Rare Pokemon.' The article had a picture of an aerodactyl in an inset. The picture was only a shadow of one with a person hanging from its claws. Serge found out later that the person was Ash. Serge flipped to the article highlighting the Johto League tourney. 'Small Town Boy Finds Johto Gold' was the article title. Serge was there but he was always interested in how others interpreted the battle. Ash won because of his pikachu beak Gary's eevee in a very highly controversial match. Some said that Ash used underhanded tactics to beat Gary. The people that said that though were the ones that cheered for Gary and was his biggest fan.  
  
The train finally emerged out of the water and the intercom stated that they should be arriving at the Celadon City station in a matter of moments. Finally he gets to meet the famous Professor Oak. 


	3. Celadon City

Disclaimer: Yea I hate doing this. I don't own Pokemon, so let the story begin.  
  
****  
  
Serge was arriving in Celadon City to meet the Pokemon Professor. He was bursting with excitement. He had yet to battle with his Pokemon, Kairyu. He was hoping to train in Viridian Forest to strengthen his Pokemon. He also hoped that maybe he could catch the famous gyarados or a charmander. Serge knew that gyarados and charmander weren't dragon-types but they were considered dragon-like and that was close enough. Serge had six months remaining before his journey could begin officially. Serge was hoping that maybe he could train around Pewter City, so he could win his first badge.  
  
Serge started to get off the train looking for Professor Oak. He looked around for him. Serge guessed he wasn't at the train station. He must have forgotten to meet him there. Serge started to walk to the Pokemon Center, so that he could call him. Celadon City was huge compared to most of the cities in the Johto region. Serge was hoping not to get lost because he had never been here before. He walked around on the main street and started to stare at all the Pokemon battles going on. He saw a poliwhirl going against a wartortle. He kept walking though not trying to interrupt the trainers' trains of thought. He saw the center then. It had a huge Pokeball-looking shape on top of it, just like the Johto Pokemon Centers.  
  
Serge walked in and saw Nurse Joy. "Hi, Joy. How have you been doing today?" asked Serge.  
  
"I have been doing fine. Do you want you Pokemon healed today?" replied Joy.  
  
"No that is fine, but can you please tell me where the phone is? I have to phone a very important person. He forgot to pick me up at the train station."  
  
"Yes I can. It is right over there," answered Joy as she pointed toward the east wall. Serge walked over to the wall and found the phone. He set down his pack and started to dig through it. He started to feel around looking for Professor Oak's phone number. Claire gave it to him just in case Professor Oak forgot about their arrangement.  
  
"There it is," whispered Serge to himself. Serge started to dial Oak's number. The screen came up on the videophone. There was Professor Oak, donning his normal lab coat. The professor looked up from what he was doing and saw Serge.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot Serge. I forgot. I just got caught up in my work. Ash just caught a natu and I was just studying its fortune telling abilities. I can send someone to pick it up if you want."  
  
"It is alright, Professor. I will just get a town map from here and start on my way to Pallet Town. I will try and get there as fast as I can."  
  
Serge hung up the phone. He knew what he had to do. He felt down on his belt to make sure that he had some spare Pokeballs just in case. He walked up to the counter where Joy was standing. "May I have a town map, please?"  
  
"Yes you may," replied Joy. She ducked under the counter and started to look around. "Here you go. The last one I have. Good luck . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Serge. Don't worry I am new around here," replied Serge as he grabbed his new town map.  
  
Serge started to walk outside his door. He looked at the map and saw that he had to head to Saffron City. He looked at the map and saw the path he had to take. So Serge's journey begins. He had yet to fight a battle but that will change soon. Serge remembered that Kairyu had yet to fight a battle but he wasn't worried. He knew that Kairyu could handle his own. He took off down the path and the first step to becoming a Dragon Master. 


	4. First Battle

Disclaimer: I still don't own the title of Pokemon or the characters. Even though I wish I do.  
  
***  
  
Serge started to walk down the path that led to Saffron City. It was only a day walk from Celadon City. Serge was looking for wild Pokemon to fight because he really needed to get Kairyu in a battle for training. Then he saw it. A wild growlithe was sitting there in the clearing. Serge threw out his Pokeball for the first time. A glow of energy came out and shaped itself into a dratini. Kairyu was ready for battle. It was its first battle but it looked like it was ready.  
  
"Kairyu use leer now," commanded Serge. Kairyu started to stare down the growlithe. The growlithe looked unaffected from the stare down. Serge was surprised.  
  
"Kairyu use your wrap attack." Kairyu jumped up and wrapped itself around the growlithe. The growlithe started to faint under the pressure. The growlithe couldn't move or run away. It tried to use bark attack but Kairyu was unaffected. The growlithe fell to the ground and fainted.  
  
"Yay! Our first victory Kairyu." Kairyu let up on the growlithe and slithered back to its trainer. Serge bent down and gave Kairyu a hug. "Yay! It is always good to win. Remember Kairyu, we are too good to lose. We will never lose."  
  
Kairyu shook his head yes, understanding every word that was said. Kairyu returned to his Pokeball and Serge took the ball and attached it to his belt. Serge continued down the path looking for maybe more wild Pokemon to train against. Serge reached Saffron City without seeing another wild Pokemon. Serge was disappointed at that fact while he headed towards the Pokemon Center. This Pokemon Center looked exactly like the one in Celadon City.  
  
Serge walked in and saw Nurse Joy. "Hi Joy, how have you been doing?"  
  
"I have been doing fine. Do you need your Pokemon healed?"  
  
"Yea that would be great."  
  
"It will be a few moments. You can sit in the waiting room over there," said Joy as she pointed toward a room with a fireplace in it. He sat down on a couch by the fire that was unoccupied. He could hear some other trainers talking nearby.  
  
"I hear the gym leader here uses psychic-types. Those are tough. Your machoke won't stand a chance against it," said a scrawny boy with black hair.  
  
"Yea I know but her psychic Pokemon won't stand a chance against my gengar," replied the blond haired boy. "Hey who is that kid that just sat down? Do you think that he is a trainer? I need a warm-up match before tomorrow's gym battle."  
  
Just then Nurse Joy walked in handing Serge his Pokeball. "Your Pokemon is healed. May I ask a question of you?"  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
Joy leaned forward and whispered, "Where did you get the dratini?"  
  
"It was a present from my brother and a lady that I lived with when I was attending Pokemon Tech. It is their Pokemon's daughter."  
  
"Oh I see. By chance is your brother named Lance?" Serge looked around quickly to make sure no one heard her question. He didn't want anyone to know who his brother was. Serge wanted to start his real journey first. He ignored the question and just went on staring at the fire. Joy turned knowing what the truth was.  
  
The people that were sitting in the corner and got up and walked towards Serge. "My name is Martin. I know you are a trainer and I want to battle you as a warm-up"  
  
"No thanks. My Pokemon isn't that strong yet. He was just fought his first battle and I don't think that he could beat your Pokemon yet."  
  
"At least you know who you are facing. I, Martin, am the greatest trainer ever. You shall see my power sooner or later when I beat Lance."  
  
"I will be sure to be there when you take him on."  
  
Name: Kairyu Lvl: 6 


	5. Casey

Disclaimer: You know it by now.  
  
****  
  
Serge spent the night at the Pokemon Center because Serge didn't have enough money for a hotel. He was looking at his town map to decide which way he should go. "Should I head down to Vermillion City or should I head to Cerulean City?" Serge asked himself. "If I go to Vermillion City I have to go through the Diglett Cave but if I go to Cerulean City I have to go through Mount Moon."  
  
"I think that you should go to Vermillion City because I am traveling that way," answered a voice.  
  
Serge looked up and saw a girl, blond hair and sharp green eyes, stand in front of him. He asked, "Do I know you?"  
  
"No you don't. My name is Casey and I am heading towards Vermillion City to visit my relatives. I just thought that maybe I could use some company on the way. I thought that you would love to come with me."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Everyone likes to travel with me. I have yet to meet a person that said no."  
  
"Well then, no. I don't want to travel with a brat like you."  
  
"I am not a brat. I am just 'energetic.' At least that is what my parents tell me. Plus I am probably just as old as you are."  
  
"I am twelve and a half and you."  
  
"Ha. I am twelve," replied the girl sticking her tongue out afterwards.  
  
"Well if you are heading towards Vermillion, then I am heading towards Cerulean. Just to get away from you."  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny," said the girl sarcastically. "Well then I won't be seeing you then. It is about time to go to sleep. Thanks for waking me."  
  
"What? I didn't wake you up. You just interrupted into my conversation."  
  
"Your conversation with who? Yourself!"  
  
"Yea. I talk to myself when I need to think."  
  
And at that they both rolled around and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Serge got up early to start on his way to Cerulean. He got out of his bed and tiptoed out of the room. Trying not to wake up Casey. He didn't want to hear that annoying voice again. Serge headed snuck out of the Pokemon Center and started to head towards Cerulean City. He wanted to avoid Casey at all possible. That is when he heard it. A scream that sounded familiar. Serge turned around and saw Casey on the ground. He looked towards to bushes to see a meowth attacking her. Serge threw out his Pokeball and Kairyu came out.  
  
"Kairyu wrap attack." Before the meowth noticed Kairyu attacked. It wrapped its long slender body around the meowth, trying to suffocate it. The meowth tried to struggle out of the attack but it Kairyu was too strong. The meowth didn't stand a chance. It fainted soon afterwards.  
  
Serge ran up to Casey to see if she was all right. "Casey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I am. Thanks for saving me."  
  
"I thought you were heading towards Vermillion. Were you following me?"  
  
"I heard you wake up and I decided to help you out on your way."  
  
"Well a great help you were," sarcastically replied Serge.  
  
"I am too. I know the paths of Kanto like the back of my hand. You need my services as a guide."  
  
"No I don't," replied Serge surprised. Serge turned and walked off. Only to be followed by Casey.  
  
Casey caught up and said, "So, where you heading?"  
  
Serge just gave up right there. "Pallet Town. I am going to stay with Professor Oak. I guess you can come along. Just don't get into any more trouble like that. I can't be there all the time, you know."  
  
Name: Kairyu Lvl: 7 


	6. Road to Cerulean

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Chapter 6: Path to Cerulean  
  
****  
  
Serge and Casey headed up Route 5 to Cerulean City. They saw some trainers but Serge insisted that they shouldn't try and take them on because Kairyu wasn't strong enough. Serge tried to stay away from Casey because she was annoying him.  
  
"My parents would probably let you stay in their guest room. It won't be much trouble."  
  
"No, that's okay. I rather stay at the Pokemon Center."  
  
"So where are you headed?"  
  
"I am headed towards Pallet Town. I was supposed to meet Professor Oak in Celadon City but he didn't show up. I called him and he said that I should just travel to Pallet Town."  
  
"Wow you're going to meet the famous Pokemon Professor. I want to meet him too. Can I please come with you?"  
  
"No that is alright. I think I can handle it without you. Maybe I should train Kairyu some more since he isn't that strong yet."  
  
"Yea that would be a good idea. I didn't think he would beat that meowth back there."  
  
"I wasn't worried. It wasn't that strong."  
  
Serge started to walk off in the tall grass to get away from Casey.  
  
"God she is annoying. I wish she would leave me along," whispered Serge to himself.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
Serge kept walking through the grass looking for some Pokemon to take on. Then he saw a rattata in the opening ahead. "Go Kairyu," shouted Serge as he threw the Pokeball.  
  
Kairyu was ready to attack. "Use leer, Kairyu"  
  
Kairyu stared down the rattata. The rattata was unaffected by the leer. The rattata countered with its tackle. Kairyu was caught off guard and was hit hard. Kairyu flew back a few feet. She was stunned and the rattata was coming for another tackle attack. "Kairyu use your wrap attack."  
  
Kairyu responded by wrapping itself around the small rattata. The rattata was doomed. Even Serge knew it was over. The rattata soon fainted. Serge walked up to Kairyu and congratulated it. "Good job."  
  
Serge and Kairyu fought some other wild Pokemon before they finally reached Cerulean City. "We are finally here!" yelled Casey. Serge forgot she was there after all the battling he did with Kairyu.  
  
"Yea I know. I am going to head towards the Pokemon Center. I guess you are going home then."  
  
"Nope. I want to meet Professor Oak. I am going to go with you."  
  
"No, I am just fine. I don't need your services to find Pallet Town. I think my town map will do just fine."  
  
Serge headed towards the Pokemon Center in the center of the town. Only to be chased by Casey. "I thought I told you that you were going home."  
  
"Nope. You really want me to come along but you just can't admit that in public. I know the truth."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Serge walked in the Pokemon Center to be greeted by Nurse Joy. "How may I help you today?"  
  
"I need to have my Pokemon healed and I want to stay overnight here. I am going to head towards Pewter City in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Chansey!" yelled Joy. A chansey soon walked up to Joy. "Here you go chansey. We will heal it up and it will be ready by morning. I will show you to your room. Just follow me."  
  
Serge followed Joy to the room and lay down on the bed to get ready to sleep.  
  
"Good night Serge," said a familiar voice.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay with your family tonight."  
  
"Nope I don't want you to leave me here in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Serge."  
  
******  
  
Kairyu Lvl: 12 Learned Thunder Wave 


	7. Mount Moon

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Mount Moon  
  
Serge tried to wake up earlier so that he could get away from Casey. He looked over at the bed that Casey was sleeping in and he saw that she was still there. Serge quietly crept out of the room. He walked out the front of the Pokemon Center without making a noise. All of a sudden he heard stick breaking behind him. Serge already knew who it was and he dreaded it. "Casey, I tried to leave early to get away from you. What don't you understand in 'I don't want you to come with me'?"  
  
"Well you could be nicer to a lady you know."  
  
"You? A lady? Heck you are younger than I am! I am going now. Bye."  
  
Serge started to walk off but only to hear another twig break behind him. Serge just gave up and decided to keep going. thought Serge.  
  
Serge reached the entrance to Mount Moon. He saw a sign that said, "Mount Moon: Home of the moon stone."  
  
"The moon stone as well as some rare Pokemon fossils were found at Mount Moon five years back. But you wouldn't know that since you are from Johto."  
  
"Actually I knew that because Ash Ketchum came through my hometown."  
  
"Wow you met Ash Ketchum? You know that Ash is a Pokemon Master now. He even beat the dragon master, Lance."  
  
"I know, I know," Serge stated as he walked towards the entrance.  
  
Serge walked into Mount Moon only to see some scientists excavating the site for some fossils. Serge walked up to the one in charge and asked, "Hey. My name is Serge and the little girl following me is Casey. We are heading towards Pewter City and wanted to reach there before nightfall. I was wondering if we could get through here."  
  
"No you can't. No children are permitted to enter. We are on a highly sensitive search for Pokemon fossil. Some Pokemon trainers that walked through started to take all the fossils before us, researchers, could arrive. Now we have to make sure that no one can get through."  
  
"That is bullshit. I need to reach Pallet Town soon. I am supposed to meet with Professor Oak."  
  
"Oh so your going to start your Pokemon journey? I guess since that season is about to start we will have to start to clean up before the trainers get through here. I guess I can allow one of my assistants to escort you through. Hey Bryce! Come here!"  
  
At that a tall, lanky man came slinking up toward the headmaster. "Yes Boss. How can I help you?"  
  
"I need you to escort these two children through the site. Don't let them touch anything!"  
  
"Alright. You, two, follow me."  
  
Serge and Casey started to follow the lanky man. Serge and Casey kept quiet and so did their guide. He kept walking through the tunnels. He looked like he knew all the tunnels of Mount Moon. "Here is where the first Moon Stone was found. It was founded by a classmate of mine," stated the guide. They continued on for a few steps. "So what are your names?" asked the guide.  
  
"My name is Casey and his name is Serge."  
  
"I see. And where might you be headed towards today?"  
  
"Pewter City and then onwards toward Pallet Town."  
  
"Are you going to see Professor Oak, so that you two can start your journeys?"  
  
"..uh.," piped up Serge, "you see . Casey and I are too young to start our journeys into the Pokemon league. We were just going to visit the professor."  
  
"Well we are nearing the exit to the tunnel. There is a Pokemon Center near the exit. You should be able to stay there for the night. You should be rested up because of all the trainers on the other side. They like to battle on that path." The man started to look around to see if any of his colleagues could hear him. He looked at Serge and whispers, "This is an amber I found while I was digging. I was hoping to give it to Professor Oak, but I couldn't get away. I guess since you are headed that way you can give it to him for me. I think I can trust you. By the way you look very familiar to someone I met. I think his name was Lance. Are you by chance a relative?"  
  
Serge was shocked by the question. Serge took the amber from the man. Serge was still trying to figure out how he guessed his relation to Lance. Did he look that similar to his brother?  
  
At that moment a geodude jumped out behind the rocks. Serge knew what to do. He threw his Pokeball and out came Kairyu. "Kairyu use bubble."  
  
Kairyu at that time started to let out a stream of bubbles that all connected with the geodude. The geodude seemed weakened by the attack. "Bubble? When did she learn bubble?" asked Casey.  
  
"I thought we might need it since we are heading through a cave. I can think ahead you know."  
  
The geodude used the time during to squabble to attack Kairyu. Kairyu effortlessly moved out of the way of the attack. Kairyu then unleashed another bubble attack hitting at the left side of geodude. Geodude fainted. Serge thanked his Pokemon by giving him some Poke food that Joy gave him back in Cerulean. Kairyu ate up before heading back into his Pokeball.  
  
Serge and Casey then waved goodbye to their guide and headed on their way out of the tunnel. It was dusk and they probably couldn't make it all the way to Pewter by nightfall so they decided to stay at the Pokemon Center.  
  
Kairyu Lvl: 13 Attacks: Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, Bubble* 


	8. Route 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon  
  
****  
  
Chapter 8: Route 3  
  
Serge woke up early the next day. He looked around and saw that Casey was gone. "Where did she go?" Serge asked himself.  
  
Serge got out of bed and dressed as fast as he could. "God she'd better of not gotten in trouble again."  
  
Serge ran out of the room and ran up to Joy. "Have you seen that little girl I was with yesterday?"  
  
"Yes actually I have. She stopped here this morning and told me to tell you that she is heading towards the museum in Pewter City."  
  
Serge left the Pokemon Center with a giant burden lifted off his shoulders. At least he didn't have to worry about Casey. Serge started to walk toward to Pewter City along Route 3. He saw trainers battling all over the place. Serge wanted to test out a new move that he taught Kairyu last night. He looked around trying to find a person about the same level as he is. "Are you a trainer?" came a voice from the right of Serge.  
  
"Yea. What's it to you?"  
  
"Great. I want to battle you. You can't beat me."  
  
"You got your match. It will be a one-on-one because I only have one Pokemon."  
  
"You have a deal."  
  
Serge threw out his Pokeball. A surge of energy came out and formed into Kairyu. Kairyu looked intent on battling today. The other trainer threw out his Pokeball with a beedrill in it.  
  
"Nice Pokemon, kid. I never saw a dratini before."  
  
"Yea your beedrill looks tough but not tough enough to handle Kairyu. Let's go Kairyu! Use thunder wave!"  
  
Beedrill tried to dodge Kairyu's attack, but it was too late. Beedrill lost some movement because of the paralysis inflicted upon it. "Buzz try to use your twin-needle."  
  
Beedrill's needles lit up and started a rapid-fire attack. Kairyu reared around and shot an ember to burn up all the needles. The bug-trainer was shocked. "An ember out a dratini! I have never heard of that."  
  
"You have yet to see anything yet. Kairyu attack with ember."  
  
Kairyu re-aimed his attack toward the beedrill. The beedrill tried to dodge it and it successfully did for a long time. Then the paralysis kicked in and the beedrill couldn't move. Kairyu let out another ember attack and the beedrill started to burn up in the fire.  
  
"I give up. Your dratini is too tough," said the bug trainer as he recalled his beedrill. "I guess today isn't my day. Here is half of my money."  
  
Serge walked up and took the money from the bug trainer. It was only 115 poke dollars but it would do for now. At least he could buy Kairyu and himself a decent meal tonight. Serge continued onwards toward Pewter City. He had to go to the museum to pick up Casey and continue on his way to Pallet Town.  
  
Kairyu Lvl: 14 Attacks: Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, Bubble, Ember* 


	9. Pewter City Robbery

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon  
  
***  
  
Chapter 9: Pewter City Museum  
  
Serge reached Pewter City and headed straight for the museum. It was an old marble building that stood out compared to the other dank ones. The only other site in Pewter City was the gym, but Serge couldn't win a badge there so he didn't go.  
  
Serge walked into the doors of the museum only to be greeted by the secretaries. "The children fee is $50 to go inside the museum. Are you going inside?"  
  
"Yea I guess," replied Serge. "Here you go." Serge gave the money to the secretary and continued onwards. He was looking at the aerodactyl skeleton with a caption that stated, "Aerodactyl is a prehistoric flying Pokemon. Aerodactyls have been spotted recently near Cinnabar Island."  
  
"There you are!" came a familiar voice. Serge turned around to say something but Casey ran around to look at the aerodactyl fossil. "Wow! I took the liberty to find out that the amber that that guide gave us had aerodactyl DNA. A scientist said that we can take it down to Cinnabar Island and have one cloned."  
  
"That's good. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yea I have been here for like . . . an hour. What took you so long?"  
  
"I decided to have a trainer battle with some bug-trainer."  
  
"Really? Did you win?"  
  
"Of course I did. How can you doubt Kairyu and me?"  
  
Casey and Serge left the building and headed towards the Pokemon Center. "I guess we can't leave towards Viridian Forest because I don't want to stay the night in the forest," Casey said.  
  
"I guess your right. I don't want to stay overnight there either." Just as Serge said that he saw a strange group of people standing and looking in the window of the museum. They were whispering intently about something. "Hey Casey! Wait up! What do you think those people are talking about," said Serge, as he pointed towards the group.  
  
"I don't know. They probably couldn't afford the $50 it cost to go in there."  
  
"I guess. I bet you I can beat you to the Pokemon Center," yelled Serge as he ran towards the center.  
  
Casey tried to keep up but she was too slow. Serge easily beat Casey to the Pokemon Center. They sat in the lounge and started to eat their supper. They were talking about how they are going to get through Viridian Forest the next day. Suddenly the blaring of police sirens ruined the silence.  
  
"Do you know what is going on, Joy?" asked Serge.  
  
"There was a break-in at the museum and some fossils were stolen. The thieves still are in the museum. I hope they can catch them."  
  
"I do too," answered Casey.  
  
"Do you think it was those people standing on the outside of the museum?" asked Serge.  
  
"Yea it could have been. Let's turn on the TV and find out," answered Casey as she grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.  
  
"Two thieves and their Pokemon have been detained in the museum. They tried to break-in and probably steal some fossils but they tripped the alarm. Our police force arrived on the scene soon after. The two have yet to be identified. For more information we are going to talk to Officer Jenny," said the reporter. Officer Jenny walked over to the reporter and the interview started. "What are you trying to do to capture the thieves?"  
  
"We are going to send in our growlithe force in now and try to arrest them. We have yet to contact them inside. It's as if they aren't there."  
  
"Have you yet to get an identification on the suspects?"  
  
"No, not yet. We are trying to get a feed from the security cameras inside." Just then a cloud of smoke came out of the museum. "It appears that the suspects have started a fire inside. Excuse me, but I have to go and clear the area around it."  
  
Jenny ran off and talked to the other officers in the area. They had their teams back up, when a group jumped out of the museum doors. They stopped and started to speak, "We are a new version of the of the defunct Team Rocket. We are stronger and smarter than them," said one of them.  
  
The other started to speak now, "We are the greatest thieves in the world. We are the combination of Team Aqua and Team Magma, now called Team Terra." As she finished they took off into the darkness.  
  
"I hope we never see them again," replied Casey. "They look strong. I bet that even Kairyu can't take them." 


	10. Viridian Forest

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Pokemon. I mean if I did I wouldn't write fics.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10: Viridian Forest  
  
Serge couldn't sleep that night because of the theft. He kept tossing the event in his mind. He sat up in the middle of the night and looked over to where Casey was sleeping. She was fast asleep. Serge got up and walked into the lounge. He saw Joy there warming herself near the fire. Serge walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"You couldn't sleep I see," said Joy as Serge sat.  
  
"Yea, I keep thinking of what happened tonight at the museum. Team Terra. They look strong. I don't think even Team Rocket in its prime had the audacity to pull that off."  
  
"Yea I think you're right. I am quite worried. I keep thinking about what would happen if they would attack the Pokemon Center. I don't know what I would do."  
  
They sat there speechless for thirty minutes before Joy spoke. "You better be going to sleep soon. Viridian Forest isn't a cakewalk for most trainers. If I remember right even Master Ash Ketchum had troubles getting through there."  
  
"Yea I think you are right. Well good night, Joy. Thanks for the company." Serge got up and walked to the bed. Serge still didn't sleep that night. When he started to nod off he was awaken by Casey.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head! If we are going to make it through the forest, we better leave now."  
  
Serge got up and threw on some clothes. They started off as soon as they ate breakfast.  
  
They saw the edges of the forest after only fifteen minutes. Serge threw out his Pokeball containing Kairyu. Kairyu lay on the ground before starting to slither up Serge's leg like a snake. She reached Serge's head and wrapped it around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing, Serge?"  
  
"Oh I found out that there are a lot of bug-pokemon in the forest, and well Kairyu can use his ember whenever he sees one. We can walk through the forest faster then."  
  
"How did you think of that idea?"  
  
"Thank me later," replied Serge as he started to walk off into the forest.  
  
It was an hour before he saw a Pokemon in the forest. It was a weedle and Kairyu disposed of it easily. Soon afterwards a group of weedles popped out of the bushes. Kairyu shot out ember after ember at the weedles. They kept fainting. Serge and Casey started to run off. Kairyu kept shooting embers at the weedles.  
  
Casey looked at Serge and said, "It was a good idea. Too bad I don't think she can keep this up any longer."  
  
"Well if you look ahead you can see the edge of the forest. Kairyu won't have to keep it up much longer. She is doing great anyways."  
  
They ran out of the forest and stopped to catch their breath. They turned back and saw that the weedles started to slink back into the forest. "That was easy," commented Serge. "Don't worry Viridian City is only a fifteen minute walk from here. We probably won't walk in any tall grass for the rest of the trip. Kairyu return." Kairyu turned into a form of energy that was sucked up by the Pokeball.  
  
"You better be right. I don't think I can run much more now anyways."  
  
Then they finally reached Viridian City. They saw that the Pokemon Center wasn't much farther ahead. They entered the Pokemon Center and were greeted by Joy. Serge gave Kairyu's Pokeball to Joy and sat down in the lounge. "I hope we get to Pallet Town soon," he blurted. "I don't think I can keep this up."  
  
Kairyu Lvl: 16 Moves: Wrap, Thunder Wave, Leer, Ember, Bubble, Twister* 


	11. Meeting Professor Oak

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11 - Meeting Professor Oak  
  
Serge woke early in the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Today was the day he finally got to meet Professor Oak. Serge had been waiting for this day since graduation. According to the original plan, Serge was supposed to stay with Professor Oak until his thirteenth birthday. But since the plan already fell through, Serge didn't know what he was doing.  
  
He guessed that he should take Casey back home as soon as possible, not knowing how her parents would feel about her being gone for a week. At least they could ride in a vehicle instead of on foot. Kairyu just needed some rest from the constant battling. At least they have yet to lose. Serge couldn't afford to lose because his brother never lost until he became a Grand Master.  
  
Serge threw on his clothes and grabbed his Pokegear. He walked up to the desk and said, "Hi, Joy. Is my Pokemon ready?"  
  
"Yes. Here she is. I hope you don't have too much of a hard time before getting to Pallet Town."  
  
"I hope I don't either." Serge turned around to leave with Casey close at his heels. "Hi are you doing this morning Casey?"  
  
"I am a bit tired but that will change because we get to meet Professor Oak today."  
  
"Yea I can't wait either."  
  
They walked down towards Pallet Town along Route 1. They saw some pidgeys and some rattatas but none that were strong enough to handle Kairyu. Serge jumped over some hedges to try and get to Pallet soon.  
  
Serge and Casey soon arrived at Pallet Town at noon. It was a small town except for one big building on a hill. That building was Professor Oak's lab.  
  
"Wow. His lab is bigger than I imagined," said Casey as they were walking up the hill.  
  
"I know. I guess most of this land that we are walking on is a Pokemon reserve."  
  
"Yea I read it in Pokemon Weekly. On the reserve is every Pokemon that the trainers don't carry as well as a charmander, bulbasaur, and squirtle farms. On those farms he raises the starters for the next set of trainers."  
  
"Geez Casey. You are starting to sound like an encyclopedia. Maybe you should get out more."  
  
Serge and Casey walked towards the big double-doors.  
  
"Does he have a big enough doors?" asked Serge.  
  
"Yea I know. Those doors are huge," replied Casey. "Do you want to knock or do you want to just walk in?"  
  
"I think I will knock. Who knows? A place like this might come with booby traps."  
  
Serge walked up and knocked upon the doors. No one answered. Serge looked at Casey quizzically. "Do you think that he is home?"  
  
"I don't know. Try again."  
  
Serge knocked again, but this time a voice came from the right of him.  
  
"Yes. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"It's me, Serge. Lance sent me here."  
  
"Oh yes. Serge, come right in."  
  
Serge and Casey walked into the building and saw the vastness of his lab. The lab was huge compared to most buildings that Serge had been in. He walked around looking at all the assistants busy at their work. He didn't even see Professor Oak. Serge walked up to one of Oak's assistants and asked, "Can you tell me where Professor Oak is?"  
  
"Oh yea he is in the back in the refuge area. We are having trouble taming one of the baby charmanders. He is such a troublesome one too. Yesterday he started a fire in the feeding area."  
  
Serge walked towards the back of the lab and out the back door. Casey followed closely. Professor Oak was running around with his lab coat on fire. Casey acted quickly and ran inside to grab the fire extinguisher. She came running out and sprayed the fire on the coat.  
  
"Wow, thanks. That charmander is causing trouble again. I don't think that I can give that one to any of the new trainers. They probably couldn't handle it. Oh by the way who are you?"  
  
"Oh my name is Casey. I am one of your biggest fans. I loved the show you have on the radio. It is so informative. Oh before I forget, that boy over there is Serge."  
  
"Good to meet you, Professor. I heard so much about you."  
  
"Good to meet you too, Serge. How is Lance? I haven't spoken to him since he called about you."  
  
"Yea he is good or at least I think so. He might be a little dejected after losing to both Gary and Ash within the same week. He doesn't take losing real well."  
  
"Well how about we go inside and grab a couple of coffee and catch up," replied Oak.  
  
They walked inside and sat down and talked about things for a long time before Oak mentioned staying overnight. Serge and Casey got up and Oak showed them their room. Serge went and started to get ready to sleep while Casey talked to Oak about other things of Pokemon.  
  
thought Serge. Serge closed his eyes and then went into deep sleep. 


End file.
